BH6 One-shot: Mi día con Tadashi
by Baymax 2.0
Summary: Honey Lemon y Tadashi Hamada siempre estuvieron enamorados, pero nunca se atrevieron a confesarse. Sin embargo, Honey aprovecha la oportunidad de llevar a Tadashi a una feria, donde pasarán el día juntos ¿pero podrán confesar lo que sienten por el otro antes de que ocurra el incendio del instituto y que Tadashi se vaya para siempre? (TADAHONEY)


**Okey, este es uno de los tres fic del especial "Valentine Hero 6". Seguro todos recordarán la trágica muerte de Tadashi durante la película ¿no? Pues éste fic se ubica poco antes de esa trágica noche, cuando él ayudaba a Hiro con lo de los microbots. Aclaro que éste one-shot se ubica en mi universo y tiene que ver con lo visto en Rise of Heroes and Villains, osea que es cuando Honey estaba enamorada de Tadashi, él de ella, pero ninguno estaba enterado de los sentimientos del otros. Pues aquí los dos pasarán un día juntos, y podría ser más que simplemente como amigos, pero ¿se confesarán? Véanlo por sí mismos.  
AVISO: contiene pequeños momentos Hirogo, si no les gustan pueden salteárselos, no afectan a la trama en sí.**

Viernes, 20:30 PM

Todos los amigos de Tadashi y Hiro (incluidos ambos) se encontraban en el garaje de la residencia Hamada ¿el motivo? Ayudaban al prodigio con su proyecto para la feria de ciencias, asegurándose de que así él obtuviera la beca y entrara a la universidad. Todos estaban ahí, Hiro, Tadashi, Gogo Tomago, Fred, Honey Lemon, y Wasabi.

Sin Embargo debían parar porque el sol ya se había ocultado y era momento que cada uno se fuera a su casa. Uno por uno se despidieron, hasta que Honey le dijo a Tadashi –cuando puedas ¿podemos hablar en privado?-, algo que a él le llamó la atención pero que no se negó. Entonces cuando todos se fueron, Tadashi y Honey fueron a un lugar privado, lejos de cualquiera; un poco sonrojada y sobándose l brazo la rubia comenzó a hablar –escucha…tu sabes que somos amigos ¿no?...bueno…mañana habrá una feria en San Fransokyo por el aniversario de la ciudad…y quisiera saber si te gustaría que fueramos tu y yo, no con los demás, sino los dos solamente…-

La verdad es que ambos estaban más que enamorados del otro, no dejaban de mirarse, se cuidaban entre sí, el mundo entero se preguntaba cuándo se iban a confesar. Tadashi estuvo a punto de contestar, y entonces recibió un mensaje de texto de su mejor amigo de la infancia Fred, el mismo decía "viejo, se que ya me fui, pero olvidé decirte que mañana no podré ir para seguir con el proyecto, asuntos familiares, avisa a los demás, un abrazo amigo". –bueno, puedo decirle a Hiro que debo a ayudarte en algo, y que Wasabi y Gogo se queden con él- sugirió el joven de 18 años, aceptando así la propuesta de su amiga.

Ella se emocionó y lo abrazó sin dudarlo. De pronto reaccionó y se separó de él, ambos rojos como un tomate. –entonces…adiós…te veo mañana a las cuatro ¿te parece?- dijo ella yéndose de ahí un poco avergonzada, Tadashi solo asintió todavía sorprendido de lo que había pasado ¿era acaso su primera cita con Honey?

El mayor de los hermanos volvió al garaje donde aún estaba su hermanito trabajando en el proyecto, -hey, tranquilo, te irá bien…ahora entremos o Cass no matará- bromeó Tadashi revolviendo el pelo de Hiro, y haciendo que éste se ofendiera un poco, ya que odiaba que lo trataran como un niño. –ah por cierto, mañana no podré estar aquí para ayudarte, ni Honey tampoco, debo ayudarla en algo y estaré un rato en eso- añadió Tadashi aclarándose la garganta.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero prometiste que me ayudarías, la feria de ciencias está cada vez mas cerca, fuiste tú el que me metió en todo esto, se que es tu amiga pero lo mio e surgente, si no aprueban mis microbots no podré entrar a tu escuelita de nerds- exageró Hiro como si fuese el fin del mundo, ya que necesitaba el apoyo de su hermano mayor ahora más que nunca.

Tadashi lo miró de frente, y tomándolo d elos hombros lo tranuilizó –tranquilo campeón…no es que me iré un año, solo será un día…eres muy inteligente, tu hiciste casi todo el trabajo en esto, fue tu idea y es genial, tienes asegurado ganar…solo ten confianza en ti…además no estarás solo, Wasabi y Gogo estarán por si necesitas algo, diles lo que te dije…mirale el lado bueno, asi podrás pasar más tiempo con tu noviecita ¿eh?-. Si, hasta Tadashi pensaba que Hiro y Gogo eran novios, algo que molestó a Hiro e hizo que el pequeño se sonrojara un poco.

Al día siguiente, Tadashi se arregló con ropa casual, llevó dinero y lo necesario, se despidió de Hiro, y se subió a la motoneta para ir a la casa de Honey a recogerla. Por suerte estaba de horario. Al llegar quien le atendió fue su amiga rubia, -¡me voy mamá! ¡vuelvo en un rato!- le avisó la chica a su madre, que era con quien vivía además de su abuela. Ambos se pusieron cascos, y la rubia rodeó la cintura de su amado con sus brazos para asegurarse, aunque eso no evitó que los dos se sonrojaran por igual.

En pocos minutos llegaron a la feria, y ahí había de todo, juegos, concursos, comida, eventos, no sabían por donde empezar. Al bajar de la moto una mujer mayor que vendía flores se le acercó –disculpe jovencito ¿no quiere comprarle flores a su novia? Las vendo baratas-

-bueno, no es mi novia en realidad…pero aún asi, deme unos tulipanes- dijo el chico pagándole a la mujer y ésta dándole las flores al muchacho, quien se las dio a su acompañante femenina, la cual no dejaba de sonreír y ruborizarse. Se tomaron las manos y buscaron un juego al cual subirse.

Mientras tanto, en el garaje, Hiro seguía en el garaje trabajando en los microbots que faltaban, y junto con él estaba Gogo, pero no wasabi. Ella había llegado hacía rato y al ver que no llegaba decidieron empezar sin él. Hiro le dijo que Fred, Honey, y Tadashi no estarían ahí; de pronto la pelinegra recibió un mensaje de texto de wasabi que decía "estoy enfermo, dile a los demás que no estaré hoy". –bueno, parece que solo seremos tu y yo el dia de hoy, nerd- dijo Gogo a su compañero de 14 años.

-osea ¿tu y yo?...¿solos?...- preguntó Hiro sonrojado, y para que ella no lo notara así se dio vuelta y se puso a trabajar en el neurotransmisor. –a ver, voy a probar hacer una prueba con los microbots, creo que el transmisor está listo- comentó el prodigio poniéndose el aparato alrededor de su cabeza, y haciendo que los microbots salieran en conjuntos y formaran una mano grande saludado. La joven quedó impresionada, tanto que no pudo evitar sonreírle; ante tal gesto el jovencito puso cara de embobado, mientras los microbots formaban a Gogo tomago.

-¿te gusta lo que ves?- dijo ella con ironía riéndose, a lo que Hiro reaccionó y rápidamente se quitó el neurotransmisor, haciendo que los microbots se desparramaran por el piso. –bien hecho, genio, ahora hay que volver a meterlos a sus contenedores- añadió con sarcasmo observando a todos los robots diminutos esparcidos en el suelo. Parece que había mucha conexión entre ella y Hiro.

Mientras tanto, en la feria, Honey Lemon y Tadashi acababn de salir de un juego, caminando de manera destartalada por lo mareados que estaban, hasta que Honey cayó apoyándose en el pecho de Tadashi. Los dos enamorados intercambiaron miradas profundas por unos minutos, luego de eso reaccionaron y se separaron. -¡hey, mira! Es uno de esos juegos de tiro al blanco donde te dan premios ¿quieres uno?- dijo Tadashi tirando a Honey del brazo y yendo ambos al puesto.

Fue difícil porque Tadashi era pésimo en el tiro al blanco, pero luego de varios intentos, lo logró. Luego solo faltaba elegir el premio, y él escogió por Honey uno muy especial: Un oso agarrando un corazón rojo. Al entregárselo a la chica ésta lo abrazó colgándose de él, y plantándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. –es el obsequio más lindo que alguien me ha dado- dijo ella sonriéndole y haciendo que el joven se ruborizara. -¡mira! ¡cabinas de fotos instantáneas! Ven, quiero atesorar este día con mi mejor amigo- añadió ella emocionada corriendo, y tirando del brazo de Tadashi.

Una vez entraron, posaron para la primera foto, y eran ellos haciendo muecas con los ojos juntos, y sacando la lengua. Para la segunda fotografía, Honey le pellizcó la mejilla a tadashi como si fuese un bebé. Para la tercera, Aiko se puso la gorra de Dashi, y él los anteojos de ella. Quedaba una más, u ésta fue la más especial de todas, porque al no resistirlo más, la rubia tomó con sus manos el rostro del chico, y lo besó en lo labios, momento que quedó plasmado en la cuarta y última foto. Fue entonces que ella reaccionó, y observó a su amigo sorprendido. –lo siento, yo…no fue mi intención- dijo ella muy apenada para luego correr en dirección desconocida, sin darle tiempo a Tadashi para que la alcanzara.

Ella se escondió detrás de un juego abandonado, y se puso a sollozar por un rato, y pensar que lo que había hecho estaba mal. De pronto escuchó a alguien decir su nombre. Era la voz de Tadashi Hamada, el amor de su vida, y con quien hacía rato tuvo su primer beso. Ella le dio la espalda, y ocultó su cara con sus manos. El pelinegro fue hacia ella, se arrodilló para ponerse a su altura y le destapó la cara. –Honey, mírame…no te pongas mal ¿si?...fue lindo, solo que, bueno, me tomaste por sorpresa…- dijo el chico limpiándole las lágrimas y quitándole la gorra para ponérsela, y ofreciéndole sus anteojos. –hey, no importa lo que haya pasado, no hay que dejar que nos impida pasarla bien, aun nos quedan horas de diversión hasta que oscurezca, y quiero pasarlas contigo….mi dulce Honey- agregó Hamada ayudándola a levantarse y abrazándola, algo que la muchacha correspondió con calidez.

Luego de eso caminaron tomados de la mano hasta toparse con un hombre que tenía unos papeles, y les dijo –ah, hola, hoy a las ocho se soltarán un montón de linternas, muchos ya donaron para poner una linterna a su nombre ¿les interesa?-. Los dos universitarios se miraron de reojo y asintieron, pero decidieron que una linterna iría a nombre de ambos, por lo que cada uno puso una mitad de la donación.

Faltaba un rato largo hasta esa hora, por lo que simplemente se subieron a más juegos y atracciones a más no poder, comieron golosinas, helado, y cosas dulces; y finalmente, cuando el sol ya se ocultaba, se sentaron en una banca a mirarlo, con la chica reposando su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero. –ay, los ocasos…son tan hermosos…te hacen saber que un día está terminando, y que en unas horas uno nuevo comenzará…lo hace a uno pensar ¿no crees, Dashi?- comentó Aiko Miyazaki dando un suspiro al final, recordando el beso que se habían dado hace horas, y del que ahora estaba contenta.

Tadashi tragó saliva nervioso, y pensó "vamos Tadashi, es tu oportunidad, dile que la amas, es obvio que entre ustedes dos hay algo". Soltó una pequeña risa, y dijo –ay, Honey…tienes una forma tan linda de ver las cosas, en momentos como este solo puedo decirte que eres la chica más tierna e inteligente que he conocido…pareciera que fue ayer cuando nos conocimos en la universidad-

Ella se rió por lo bajo y añadió –fue hace como más de un año, tontito…recuerdo que te pregunté acerca de dónde era "Química y Biofísica avanzada", y tú me señalaste para varios lados…y cuando estaba en la clase y volviste para darme un libro que me había olvidado, y tuviste que quedarte ahí porque la profesora no te dejaba salir hasta el fin de la clase…pero más gracioso fue cuando con una reacción química se te pintaron los dedos de rosa, y me imitaste haciendo de cuenta que tenías anteojos…-

-si…y me castigaron…pero entonces tú me defendiste…y eso nunca podré pagártelo…siempre estuviste ahí cuando más te necesité, es una de las tantas cosas por las que te aprecio…- comentó Tadashi Hamada sonrojando a la chica, mientras ésta lo abrazaba hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho de él, más no pudo hacer el pelinegro que dejarse llevar y acariciar su larga cabellera dorada, para luego rodearla con sus fuertes brazos, a modo de simbolismo de que no la abandonaría. Ojala así hubiera sido, pero el destino tenía planes distintos para ellos, en especial para el mayor de los hermanos Hamada.

Al hacerse de noche, muchas personas se reunieron en una gran multitud, cada uno portaba una linterna, Tadashi y Honey Lemon portaban la suya que compartían; a la hora exacta una por una se encendieron las linternas, y se elevaron por los cielos, brillando como si fuesen estrellas. Todos aplaudían por el espectáculo, todos menos la pareja universitaria, que se tomaban de las manos entrelazando sus dedos, atesorando el momento juntos, siendo conscientes que era más que simple amistad o cariño, era amor, solo que no se atrevían a confesarse, tuvieron todo un día para hacerlo y no lo hicieron. Grave error.

Poco después, como se hacía tarde, Tadashi decidió llevar a Honey hasta su casa, de nuevo en la motoneta. El viaje fue rápido, y al llegar a la puerta de la casa de la rubia, ella dijo –bueno…fue un día muy especial, el mejor de todos ¿y sabes porqué?...porque lo pasé solo contigo…-. Ella tomó las flores que Tadashi le compró, asi como el osito que él ganó para ella, y se despidieron con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Días después llegó el momento de presentar los Microbots de Hiro en la feria de Ciencias del SFIT, la cual salió a la perfección. Después de la conmoción, Tadashi fue a su laboratorio a buscar el estuche cargador de Baymax (con el robot adentro), y ahí se encontró con Honey apoyada en la ventana circular. –wow Honey, creí que estarías con los demás ¿Qué haces aquí?...- le preguntó muy intrigado cargando el compartimento del robot.

Ella se mostró algo nerviosa, no paraba de morderse el labio inferior, por lo que tomó aire y s epuso a hablar –Tadashi…¿recuerdas que hace poco fuimos a la feria por el aniversario de San Fransokyo? Y tu y yo…nos besamos…bueno, yo te besé…hay una buena razón para ello…y es que eres un gran amigo mío, pero eres mucho más que eso, no sé que haría sin tí…-

-Honey ¿te importa si lo hablamos afuera? Debo llevar a Baymax a casa, ponerlo en el auto- respondió muchacho cargando con dificultad el estuche que pesaba bastante. Ambos salieron del edificio, pusieron al robot en el maletero del auto de Cass, y cuando estaban por seguir su conversación, Tadashi vio a su hermanito en el puente de madera, por lo que le dijo –esperame debo…tener una charla motivacional con mi hermano ¿si? Ya vuelvo-. A la rubia no le importó, pero por dentro sentía culpa de estar presionándolo o de que él no sintiera lo mismo por ella. Si, sería corta la charla entre los hermanos, pero uno de ellos no volvería.

Fueron unos minutos los que bastaron para que todo sucediera: Tadashi y Hiro fueron a las afueras del edificio en llamas, el mayor entró para salvar a su profesor, y cuando el menor quiso entrar el edificio voló en pedazos, con Tadashi adentro, y Hiro gritando su nombre y sollozando. Honey arribó lo más rápido que pudo, y vio a Hiro en el suelo llorando con la gorra del hermano mayor. –él entró para ayudar a Callaghan, y no volvió…¡debo ir, quizás está vivo aún! ¡déjame!- exclamó el pobre prodigio tratando de correr en dirección a los escombros en llamas, pero Honey lo agarró a tiempo, impidiendo que entrara.

-lo siento…se fue…no volverá…- dijo la rubia llorando desconsoladamente y abrazando a Hiro, ambos arrodillados en el piso. Fue duro para todos, en especial para Cass (por ser su sobrino), para Hiro (por ser su hermano mayor), para Fred y Gogo (porque él era el mejor amigo de ambos), incluso Wasabi (porque eran buenos amigos), pero la que más le dolía era a Aiko Miyazaki, quien durante el velorio, mientras nadie miraba, se puso a observar una y otra vez las instantáneas que se sacó con Tadashi en la feria. Era cierto, servían para conservar el momento, y es que eran el recuerdo de aquel hombre que amó, pero que nunca volvería a ver. Dicen que uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene, hasta que ya es demasiado tarde y lo pierde para siempre. Pero sabía que en el fondo él la amaba tanto como ella a él, y eso la reconfortaba, solo que sus más grandes deseos como tener una familia con él jamás se realizarían. Por eso ella sigue siendo parte de los Grandes Héroes, para proteger a gente inocente de villanos malvados, y que no les suceda lo mismo que su amado, del que solo tenía las fotos, las flores, y el oso de peluche que ganó para ella, recuerdos que atesoraría para toda la eternidad. Porque no era solo Tadashi Hamada, era su Tadashi, ahora y siempre.

 **Y ahí termina el One-shot. Como habrán notado ahí está la misma mujer que le vendió la flor a Hiro en el capitulo 1 de mi fic, solo que aquí le vendió a Tadashi xD Si, se que es cruel el final, pero hey, todo es posible, quizás Tadashi vuelva en un futuro, por eso quiero saber si en las futuras secuelas de Rise of Heroes and Villains les gustaría que Tadashi volviera de la muerte, pero más aún ¿les gustaría que él y Honey terminaran juntos y tuvieran su final feliz? Díganmelo en los comentarios por favor. Y si nos les gustó sean amables ¿si? Porfis, es Dia de San Valentín después de todo :) que la pasen bien ;)**


End file.
